


Let The Wind Eavesdrop

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, re-post 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: “ Maybe it’s not the happily ever after I used to dream about, but maybe it’s the closest I can get. And as long as he is a part of it, it’s more than enough.“.





	Let The Wind Eavesdrop

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**Let The Wind Eavesdrop**

**.**

**.**

_„He always had been one step ahead of us. Even in the end.“_

_._

It happens so fast-

_(no one would have been able to stop it from happening)-_

even when they’ve had the time to see it coming.

She’s just standing there-

_(starring at the man just a few feet away from her)-_

blood spilling from his throat.

_(The knife still clutched in his own hands)._

(Even now the one pulling the strings).

She’s standing still-

_(watching him die)-_

listening to Janes horrific cies somewhere behind.

_(Robbed of his revenge forever)._

.

.

_“ Suddenly I was the only one left in a building full of ghosts.“_

_._

When she comes back to the CBI that night-

_(looking for Jane)-_

the attic is already empty.

Rigsby and Van Pelt are next-

_(only a week later)-_

telling her that Bens Mom is moving to New York and that they’re going with her for Bens sake.

_(But she already knows they would have left anyway)._

Cho stays with her at he CBI-

_(but she already knows he wants to leave as well)-_

so she ends up talking to the authorities.

_(Asking for his transfer)._

She stays two more weeks before she puts down her badge and her gun-

_(taking the paperfrog out of her drawer and his tea cup from the kitchenette)-_

before leaving the building without looking back once.

.

.

_„I wanted to get as far away as possible, away from all the memories hunting me.“_

_._

She buys herself a beautiful house in a seaside town near Maine-

_(busying herself with maintenance work)-_

glad she saved enough money over the years.

_(Sometime she feels like she got lost at the end of the world)._

(And it feels just right).

.

.

_„I always knew he would find me. No matter how far I would go.“_

_._

It’s a few days before christmas-

_(and she’s in town looking for a christmas tree)-_

thinking about the last time she had one-

_(her last christmas with her mom)-_

when he shows up out of nowhere.

_„I missed you“-_

_(he tells her softly)-_

smiling at her.

_(Just like he never left her in the first place)._

She wants to shoot him just then and there-

_(but she left her gun in a box packed away somewhere in Sacramento)-_

and so she just throws her arms around him-

pulling him close.

_(Whispering)-_

_„I missed you too.“_

.

.

_„He left with the first snowdrops growing in the yard.“_

.

They spend christmas together-

_(in her house at the coast)-_

listening to the waves crushing on the shore.

_(Making love in front of the fireplace)._

She knows he wont stay-

_(knows he’s going to leave her again)-_

holding on to every second with him.

_(Afraid it could be the last)._

One morning she wakes up-

_(the sun streaming through the window pane)-_

springtime in the air.

(The bed beside her empty again).

.

.

_„That day we became a family, no matter how many oceans would separate us.“_

.

She gives birth to their son in the middle of november-

_(alone)-_

in an hospital in Maine.

_(Lucas)._

And she can’t stop wondering when they’re going to see him again.

A week later-

_(when the first snow starts to fall)-_

there’s a knock at her door.

_(It’s him)._

(Waiting to hold his son for the first time).

.

.

_„He couldn’t stay. But he couldn’t really leave either.“_

.

He leaves again-

_(together with the snow)-_

but this time she knows

_(He’ll come back)._

(With the first snowflakes falling).

.

.

_„That day I finally knew that love wasn’t just about holding on. It was about letting go too._ _„_

_._

She gives birth to their daughter at the end of november-

_(snowflakes already falling outside of her hospital window)-_

he’s there this time.

_(Waiting in front of the room with Lucas sitting on his lap)._

(Waiting together for Lilliane to be born).

.

 

 

.

_“ Maybe it’s not the happily ever after I used to dream about, but maybe it’s the closest I can get. And as long as he is a part of it, it’s more than enough.“_ _._

She’s still living there-

_(in that seaside town near Maine)-_

in that house on the coast.

(Together with her beautiful kids).

_(Both of them with dark curly hair and clear blue eyes)._

(Always waiting for the first snow to fall and him to come home).

_(Knowing that maybe, one day, he’ll stay)._

.

.


End file.
